


Raven Series

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: An AU story I’ve had running around my mind for awhile now. This is pretty much a set up for a possible series. Bucky and Steve are knights, they grew up with Princess Eve. Instead of following traditions she runs away. Will Bucky be able to find her before it's too late?





	1. Little Raven

Being a princess had its perks. I can do just about anything I wanted as long as no one caught me. My father, the king, was always telling me to be more ladylike in front of guests but, the moment they were gone was teaching me how to wield a sword. My mother knew nothing of it, and if she did she never said anything about it. 

I stood on the waters edge gazing out into the horizon when the clunk of metal caught my attention. I glanced over my shoulder to see two knights approaching. 

“Princess, your father has requested your presence.” Sir Steve said, always polite and did as he was told. 

“I suppose I can entertain him.” I replied as I walked towards the castle. Both knights followed me as I made my way up the stairs. 

“Little raven.” My dad called out, a childhood nickname I thought I had outgrown. 

“Father. We talked about this, little raven is a five year old with chubby cheeks.” He laughed and patted the spot next to him. I said down and watched the butterflies dance around the flowers. 

“You still have chubby cheeks my dear. But, I need to discuss a matter of grave importance with you.” I could tell by his tone that it was a topic I did not like. 

“If it’s about me getting married you can forget it. I’ve told you before I will marry who I choose when I’m ready.” He chuckled and held my hand. 

“Your mother does not see it that way. She’s asked suitors to come to the castle to meet you. She-”

“She says a young lady, such as I, should already be engaged.” I finished his sentence with an eye roll. “There’s no way I’m going to marry some pompous bastard who only wants me to make himself look good.” 

“Language.” Sir Steve said from his post a few feet away. He was always chiding me for my language when it got too out of control. 

“She means well, you know that. I remember how frightened she was when you would play with the young knights,” I smiled at the memory. “She was so afraid you would want to be a knight yourself. She tried so hard to get you into other things more suitable for a young lady.” I heard one of the knights snicker as my father spoke. 

“I haven’t turned into a Knight yet, given the chance I’m sure I’ll lead an army one day.” We both laughed. 

We spent the late afternoon talking about proper stances for sword fighting. As the sun dipped below the horizon we were finally ushered inside by the knights for supper. I had managed to sneak away due in all the discussion of where the princes’ where going to sleep. I stood just outside the servant quarters staring up at the night sky. 

“Shouldn’t you be inside?” The humor in his voice made me smile. 

“No Bucky, I shouldn’t be inside.” I turned and looked at him. Out of his armor he was still a muscular man, the only knight we had who refused to cut his hair. “I heard you snicker earlier.” I never once called him James, even when we were little. He never objected to it, not once. In fact he always seemed to smile when I called him Bucky. 

“So?” He said between a mouth full of bread. 

“So? You knew exactly what my father was talking about. You’re still the same, you haven’t changed since we were kids.” He smiled and stood next to me. 

“I still chase after you. Well, I haven’t for some years now.” I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. “But, you’re gonna have to choose someone or I’m afraid your mother won’t let those pompous bastards leave.”

I laughed and looked at him. His face was set in a serious tone as he watched the stars dance in the sky. “We could run away like we had planned when we were little.” He gave me a small smile then took my hand. 

“They’d come after us. I don’t think your father would enjoy you running off with a rebel knight.” I waited till he was looking at me.

“I don’t care what he thinks. Doesn’t my happiness count for anything?” He tucked my hair behind my ear and placed his hand against my cheek. 

“It does. Your mother didn’t live your father at first little raven. You will have to learn to love whoever you choose or is chosen for you.” I took a step away and shook my head. 

“I don’t want that.” I felt the tears well up in my eyes. He wiped them away before they could fall. 

“It’s the way it has to be, you know that.” He whispered as he placed his forehead against mine. 

“Bucky! We have to go on watch! Where are you?” Steve yelled, his voice getting closer with each word. 

“Go. I’ll be here.” I shoved him towards the door and turned away so I couldn’t see his face. I heard him walk away and begin chatting with Steve. I wouldn’t be here when he got back. I was leaving, tonight.


	2. Wandering Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts in Bucky’s point of view.

I had managed to sneak away from duty to go find Eve before she retired to bed. I snuck along the wall, sticking to the shadows to keep out of sight. Just like when I was younger I scaled the wall up to her bedroom window and climbed in. There was no lump on the bed, only a burning candle and a piece of paper laying on the table. I picked it up and read it. 

If you’re reading this. I’m already gone. I cannot best to marry someone I hardly know, let alone love. So, for as this long drawn out tradition, I am breaking it. Please don’t come looking for me.

Signed,  
Eve Stark

I set the paper down exactly where I had found it and climbed back out her window. I had to find her before she got too far.

I ran to the stables and took my horse. I rode as fast as I could the back ways we used to take as children when we would almost run away before turning around and heading home. I kept a watchful eye out for her small figure. 

I stayed out till the sun rose. I returned to the stables. The castle was already bustling with news of her disappearance and rumors of kidnap. 

“Have you heard? Are you just getting back?” Steve asked as he seen me putting my horse back in his stall. 

“Yes I’ve heard and yes I’m just now getting back. I went out trying to find her.” I didn’t have to look at him to know the all too familiar look he was giving me. I grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. 

“I take it you didn’t find her.” I shook my head. 

“She’s smart. She knows how to hide from prying eyes, how to blend in.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“The King’s looking for us.” He dragged me out of the stalls and into the great hall. 

“Sir Steve, Sir James. I want you two to be the head of the search party. She spent most of her time with you growing up, you know Eve better than anyone.” King Stark said as he paced back and forth in front of his throne. 

“Yes your grace. We will do everything we can to find her.” Steve replied. I simply nodded my head and looked at the ground. 

“You’re dismissed. Sir James, please stay a moment.” King Stark didn’t look my way when he spoke, Steve elbowed me like I did something wrong. We waited till the doors had closed before either of us said anything. 

He finally looked at me, with a softness I had never seen before. “I know how much you mean to her and how much she means to you. I know you found her letter first and that you went to find her. I’m no fool to see that she loves you, more than I’d like to admit. She’s chosen you, long before her mother and I discussed marriage for her. I want you to find her, bring her back, and in front of her mother and whoever else might be here, ask her to marry you.” 

I was taken aback by his words. I had no idea he knew of this. I knew he wasn’t a moron but I had not idea our feelings towards each other even though we haven’t admitted them aloud. “Your grace. I will do whatever I can to find her. I will not return until I have done so.”

~~~ Eve’s POV ~~~

I had spent the night on the streets, I brought enough money with me to buy things I would need till I could earn more money in other towns. I had picked a plain green dress that wouldn’t stand out and a dark blue cloak with a good to hide my face and hair as much as I could. I would blend into the crowd every time the royal knights would come by looking through the crowd of people for me. 

“Have you seen the Princess?” I heard Sir Bucky ask a few feet away. I rushed away as fast as I could, grabbed my new horse that I had bought and rode as fast as I could out of town. I rode as far as I could before stopping to give the horse a break. I needed to get farther away, and faster. 

~~~ Bucky’s POV ~~~

I asked everyone in town if they had seen her, hoping she had picked up provisions before leaving. But, no one had seen her. I took to the woods keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. I had rode for a few hours when I seen a lady tending to her horse just off the path. I rode over to her hoping she had seen Eve. 

“Excuse me miss. Have you seen a girl with raven black hair, on the slim side, and possibly injured run through here?” The woman shook her head and pat her horse. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t.” She didn’t turn to face me, I thanked her for her time and rode off further down the road. I needed to find her. She was alone and anything could happen. 

~~~ Eve’ POV ~~~

Stopping so close to home was a bad idea. I was almost caught, if I hadn’t of changed my voice just slightly Bucky would’ve known it was me and dragged me back to the fresh hell that awaited me. I waited till he was gone before I left, I couldn’t go to the next town because they’d know me and turn me in. I had to go farther. I couldn’t let myself be caught, I couldn’t go back and marry someone I didn’t know nor did I love. The one that I did love I wouldn’t be allowed to marry, and that broke my heart more than anything else.


	3. Lost Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts in Eve’s POV

I rode for three days straight. I had no idea where I was, or if I was safe. I hadn't stopped in any city or village for fear of being seen. I had passed several of my father's troops on my way out of our kingdom, I was constantly hiding my face till they passed. I was too scared to look in their direction till they had passed, I heard Sir Steve and Sir Bucky's voices many times till I had crossed the bridge leading from out kingdom to the open wilderness. 

I was sitting by a small river resting when foot falls alerted me to an approaching party. I sunk over the bank hoping I was fast enough that they didn't see me.

"I heard the princess is missing. Big reward to bring her back home. If I find her she won't be going home right away." The group laughed as they passed. Now not only did I fear for my life from my father’s men, but, from strangers who planned to do awful things to me. 

I waited till they were gone before I climbed over the bank. 

“What do we have here?” A mans voice said, I glanced up and seen leather boots in front of me. I looked up at the mans face, a sinister smile spread across his lips. I didn’t have time to react before it all went black. 

 

~~~ Steve’s POV ~~~

I watched James slowly lose his mind over the fact that Eve was gone and that we hadn’t found her yet. He spent so many days and night searching for her, doing everything he could to find her. I’ve watched him love her ever since we were kids. Neither one of them ever called each other by their first name except when they were mad at one another. Seeing him like this hurt me. 

“Come on, we can go over the bridge and look for her.” I offered trying to get him to do something other than sulk. 

“What’s the point?! She’s the best at hiding, we’re never going to find her.” 

Before I could respond a younger knight came rushing in. 

“Someone said she purchased a horse from them a few days ago. A white horse with black markings.” He said breathless. Bucky punched the table in front of him, cracking it. 

“I talked to her! She was in the woods just outside of town. I let her get away! I should’ve asked to see her face!” I berated himself more than telling us. I see the pain and anger in his face as he spoke. He grabbed his sword and walked out. I followed him at a brisk pace. 

“James slow down!” I hollered after him. His footsteps didn’t falter nor did they slow down. 

“No. She’s outside the kingdom by now, I have to go.” He didn’t stop till he reached his horse and got on.

“At least let me come with you.” I begged as I stood in front of his stall. He sighed and tilted his head toward my own horse. 

We rode out as fast as we could. I had a hard time keeping up with him, he was going as fast as his horse would carry him. We crossed the bridge before it got dark. 

“There.” He pointed to a figure a few feet off the path. He tied his horse to a branch and made his way towards it. Once we were close enough we were able to tell that it was the horse she bought, there was no sign of her. “Where is she?!” His voice was frantic as he searched through what little she had brought. 

“She’s been taken. These marks are fresh.” I pointed out the drag marks, the footprints, and the hoof tracks. 

“Let’s follow them and get our princess back.” I didn’t argue, I grabbed Eve’s horses reins, got on my horse and followed James. 

~~~ Eve’s POV ~~~

My face hurt, my arms hurt, and my head was pounding with an ache I barely recognized. I squeezed my eyes shut to force the pain to go away. To no avail it was still there. Cold water hit me in the face jolting me, and forcing me to open my eyes. I glanced around the room, three men stood in front of me wearing sinister smiles. 

“Wake up princess.” The man who I guessed was the leader said as he sat in a chair a few inches from me. 

“Let me go.” My voice was soft, my throat was hoarse. He smiled and held my face in his hands. 

“Not gonna happen. You’re gonna tell us how to get into the castle.” I pulled my head out of his grip and stared him down. I cleared my throat the best I could. 

“The only way I’ll ever tell you how to get into the castle is when I’m rolling in my grave.” Searing hot pain spread through my cheek as he smacked me. 

“You dare to insult me you little whore! I wasn’t going to harm you, but now, I think I just might.” 

His torture went on for hours. Always asking me the same question, always receiving the same answer. Kill me.


	4. Wounded Raven

I could hear the fire crackling from somewhere nearby, hushed voices whispering amongst themselves. I didn’t dare open my eye to let them know I was awake. I wanted to give my sore body time to heal before they did anymore damage. 

“We use her to get into the castle and take over.” One of the men whispered, a smack could be heard from across the room. 

“You moron! Why take over when we can just kill them all. Save ourselves the hassle of a kingdom.” Another said angrily with a hint of satisfaction in the end. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing. 

“You’re all morons. I’d rather die than help you get into the castle.” I glared daggers into them as I spoke. The leader walked over, grabbed my face in his hand.

“Then I guess we continue to break you till you tell us how to get in there.” He gave me a sadistic smile that made my blood run cold. 

They left me alone, locked in a room, a window too small for me to climb out of. I sat on the dingy bed and slammed my hands down on it. I wanted to scream, and throw things at the wall. I had spent who knows how long trying to break the door down, trying to squeeze out the window, doing anything to get out. I heard the front door slam and loud laughter echo down the hall. I became frantic, I felt my heart hammering in my chest as I looked for any last ditch efforts at getting out alive. 

“Here. Eat up, we can’t let you lose what little strength you have left.” One if the men said he tossed some kind of meat into the room before closing the door. I heard it lock before he walked back to where the others were gathered. I ripped the meat off the bone, I wasn’t going to eat something they could’ve poisoned. I sharpened the end of the bone and began cutting at the wooden leg on the bed. I was getting out that window somehow. 

~~~ Bucky’s POV ~~~

We’ve been riding for two days, we stopped and asked everyone we seen if the saw her. No one had. We had made camp outside a small village. 

“We’ll find her James. She’s a tough girl, whatever she’s going through right now she’ll be fine. She fought with us on a daily basis.” Steve said trying to make me feel better. 

“I shouldn’t have left her that night. It’s been almost a week and no one has seen her, we haven’t found anything of hers besides her horse.” Steve placed his had on my shoulder. 

“We’ll find her. Have some faith.” 

Steve turned in for the night leaving me sitting by the fire alone with my thoughts. I needed to find her, I couldn’t let her get hurt. I promised her when we were younger that I would never let anyone hurt and it seems I’ve broken that promise. I sat by the fire with nothing but my thoughts till the sun rose over the treetops alerting to the start of a new day. 

We packed up our small camp and put the fire out before heading into the village. Everyone stared at us as if we were something to fear. 

“Everyone’s staring at us?” I noted as we rode towards the tavern. 

“I know. Think they’re scared of us or someone else?” Steve inquired as we dismounted and tied the horses up. The moment we walked into the tavern everything stopped. 

“Can I help you gentlemen?” A woman, the owner I presumed, asked as she walked over to us. Her face was set in a serious tone. 

“We’re just looking for a girl of beige complexion, raven black hair. Maybe alone or with company.” Steve replied to her before I could get a word out. 

“And why would the kings men be looking for a girl like that? Did she run away? Was she a servant?” She asked in a mocking tone. 

“Why we are looking for her is none of your concern. Have you seen her yes or no.” Steve was serious. He was not going to play games with the woman. I on the other hand was surveying the small amount of customers she had. One person in peculiar stood out to me. I made my way over to him and sat down. 

“You look like you’re hiding something.” He shook his head. 

“No sir. Just enjoying my ale.” He refused to meet my eyes. 

“If you know something and aren’t sayin anything you know that’s a punishable offense.” I watched as the man swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“I’m sorry sir,” he glanced around then leaned forward, lowering his voice slightly. “I know where she is. Edge of town in a small cabin. John and his men took her a few days ago from the river’s edge. He’s been bragging about what he’s been doing to her and what he will do to her.” I thanked him for his time and information. I grabbed Steve’s arm and whispered to him what I had learned. I thanked the woman for her time and we set off for the edge of town.


	5. Rescued Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starts in Bucky's POV.. one more chapter then it's finished.

I could see smoke rising at a steady pace, someone had a fire going. I pointed it out to Steve. We rode faster till we were a few feet from the house.

"This has to be it." He said as we tied the horses to the tree. We crept along the outside till we were around the front. We could hear people talking and laughing inside. We snuck away from the house to come up with a plan of entry.

"That won't work. She could be in that room with them and they could kill her the moment we bust the door down." I told him after the third plan we had come up with no good outcomes.

"We could always-" Steve was cut off mid-sentence by the door to the cabin being knocked off its hinges and onto the ground. "Guess we go now."

~~~ Eve's POV ~~~

I had managed to break out of my room after loosening the hinges on the door. I had elbowed two of the men in the face making them stagger backwards clutching their faces. A third man came after me, I kicked him in the stomach sending into the front door breaking it down. The fourth and fifth men stood off to the side glaring daggers at me.

"How did you get out?" He snarled. I smiled and help up the bone I had sharpened before throwing it at him and penetrating his eye. He cried out in pain as he tried to pull the bone out. I was left with three, the two from earlier had recovered and were standing around me. Suddenly one of the men fell, I noticed the arrow sticking out of the side of his head. I whipped my head over to the door to see Steve and Bucky standing there, I smiled quickly before turning my attention back to the two remaining men.

"Looks like your knights in shining armor showed up after all." The leader said, I pointed to him and looked at the boys.

"He's mine." They nodded their head and began taking the other guy out and anyone who had somehow managed to recover. 

"enough small talk. Let's finish this." I said as I lunged forward.

It all happened so fast, I couldn’t begin to process it all. One minute I'm lunging toward the leader of my captives, the next I'm covered in blood on horseback being taken away from a burning cabin. I tried my best to sit up, only to be held down and told not to move. I watched as the flames engulfed the cabin I had been in for days with an orange hatred of flames. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I let them close and let the darkness consume me. 

*****

I'm not sure how many days I had been unconscious for, I opened my eyes and noticed I was in my room. I sighed in happiness and shut them again.

"Don't think you can just go back to sleep without talking to me." Bucky said as he grabbed my hand. I gave his a small squeeze.

"I thought I was quick enough." I replied. "What happened?" I looked at him, he had a busted lip, a few bruises, and a small cut above his eyebrow.

"You kicked ass that's what happened. We were there when you kicked that guy through the door, we ran in shortly after that, four people were still conscious including the guy you had put a bone through his eye. Steve killed the one with his bow and arrow when we first entered." I remembered that. "Then you and the one guy, who I take was the leader fought. You got injured pretty bad." 

"How bad?" I asked as I began to lift my blanket up, Bucky stopped me.

"You're lucky you're even alive right now. I'll go tell your dad you're awake." He placed a small kiss on my head before he left. I lifted the blanket, my abdomen was wrapped in a thick bandage, there was gauze wrapped around my thigh and my calf, I felt my head to find more bandages, my shoulder was also wrapped and some blood was leaking through all of the ones I could see.

"Little Raven!" My dad exclaimed as rushed into the room with Steve and Bucky behind him.

"Hi dad." I replied as he sat by my side and held my hand, he brushed some hair out of my face.

"Are you ok? They didn't do anything bad to you?" He berated me with questions. I gave him a small laugh.

"Dad… Tony! I'm fine. The only thing they did was beat me, they got what they deserved. No survivors." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Good. And don't call me Tony. I am your father young lady. Now get some rest I'll keep guards posted outside your door." He kissed my head and walked out. I looked at Bucky and Steve who smiled at me.

"Good to see you awake princess." I rolled my eyes.

"Steve. I told you, you don't have to call me that. We've been friends since we were little, you can call me Eve." He smiled and stepped closer.

"You're right. I forgot, sometimes I forget you hate being called princess when important people aren't around. But, how are you?" He poured me some water and held it out to me, I took it and sipped it.

"I'm sore but, I'm good. Are you guys ok?" I asked glancing between the two of them. They both nodded. 

"Only a few scrapes, nothing serious." Steve chuckled. "You should be more focused on your own healing than our injuries."

"Yeah, yeah. That'll never happen and you know it." He smiled at me before leaving the room. "I take it you're staying." I said looking at Bucky who took his spot next to me and held my hand.

"Of course I'm staying. They couldn't make me leave even if they dragged me out of here by my hair." We both laughed. 

"Did those Prince's ever show up?" I asked, my voice low. 

"They did. But, your mom sent them away. She told them you were kidnapped, injured, and promised to another." He gave me a small smile at the end of his sentence.

"Who?" I asked trying to read his expression.

"Heal up and you'll find out." He refused to say anything else on the topic, only that I needed to rest and I'd know soon enough.

I had spent weeks in my room resting, Bucky never once leaving my side till one day when he didn't come back after breakfast. My mother had come in and began getting me dressed for the day.

"What's going on?" I asked as she brushed my hair out.

"Your wedding silly." She chuckled as she began pinning my hair up. My what!!!!!


	6. Ruined Raven

He smiled up at me and cupped the side of my face. 

“You’ll be just fine. You just murder a man like a champion and didn’t even blink nor think about it.” I shook my head as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks. 

“Don’t leave me. I love you. James don’t go.” He did his best to chuckle. 

“You never call me James.” I giggled and gave him a small smile. 

“I do when you’re being unreasonably stupid.” I seen the doctor being rushed down the hall towards us out of the corner of my eye. “Just hold on. Please.” 

The other knights lifted him off the ground and carried him to the nearest room leaving me covered in blood and tears. No one dared to say a word to me. I sat there staring at the puddle of blood that belong to Bucky when I heard rustling behind me. I grabbed my dagger and turned around. I saw one man trying to crawl away, I walked over and grabbed him by the hair and held the dagger to his throat. 

“Tell me why you did this.” My voice was void of all emotion. 

“You killed my friends! We all agreed to continue their plan and over run the castle killing as many people as we could and maybe a some fun with the ladies.” I let out a low growl and pressed the blade against his throat. 

“Well you lost, not only your friends, but your own life now as well. You picked the wrong castle asshole.” I ran the blade from one side of his neck to the other watching at the blood sprayed forward before letting his lifeless body drop to the ground. 

“Come on love. Let’s get you cleaned up.” My dad said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and led me towards my room. As we passed the room they had Bucky in, I did my best to see him but there were people in the way. I let my mother and chamber maid help clean me up and get the blood soaked clothes off. 

“He’s dead isn’t he?” I asked as I stared at the floor. 

“I-I don’t know sweetie. It’s James, he’s the toughest guy I know next to Steve. I’m sure he’ll be ok.” My mom said trying to reassure me. A soft knock sounded at the door, we all glanced over and seen Steve standing there covered in blood. My mom and the chamber main left. I stood up fearing the worst. 

“Is he?” I could finish my sentence due to the giant lump that had formed in my throat. Steve didn’t look at me, only came over and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I felt the sobs rack through my body as he held me tighter. He couldn’t be dead. He just couldn’t be.


	7. Loved Raven

The days passed by in a blur. I was ushered around like a fragile doll that would break at any moment. I hardly ate, I didn’t sleep, and when I did I had nightmares and would wake up screaming and crying. I spent my days when I was unguarded sitting in the garden staring at the rose bush. 

“Thought I’d find you here.” Steve said as he took a seat next to me. 

“He helped me plant these.” I muttered as I pulled a dead bud from the bush. “Is he ok?” I heard Steve sigh. I had asked that question every time I seen him.

“He’s still unconscious.”

“Why can’t I see him?” Steve took my hand and gave it a soft pat. 

“Your father doesn’t think it’s a good idea until he gets better. Just in case he doesn’t make it, he doesn’t want your nightmares getting worse.” I slightly nodded my head and cut a rose from the bush.

“Can you give this to him for me?” I held the rose out to Steve, he took it and placed a small kiss atop my head before leaving. I stayed in my chair till someone came and lead me inside once the sun began to set behind the treetops. 

I lingered by my bedroom window watching the sky turn into a purple haze. I had been stuck in a trance like state staring at the sky that I hadn’t noticed someone enter my room. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve been sulking this whole time.” My heart leapt into my throat. I spun around on my heel and stared at the man in my doorway. He gave me a smile and opened his arms. I ran to him, almost knocking him over as I wrapped my arms around his torso. 

“You’re ok.” I cried into his chest as he held me against him. 

“Of course I’m ok. You’d think I’d leave you like that? The only way you’re going to get rid of me is when I’m old and gray.” He said laughing as he held my tight against him. “The rose was beautiful by the way.” I smiled into his chest. 

“I knew you’d like it” I took a step back and looked up at him, surveying ever inch of his face. “They wouldn’t let me see you.” He gave me a tight lipped smile. 

“I know. I told them not too till I was better. I actually snuck away to come see you.” I didn’t know if I wanted to smack him or kiss him. 

“You should’ve stay in bed. You’re still healing.” He looked at me. It was a look I had received plenty of times before. 

“Like you did? I don’t think so. Besides we still have a wedding to attend.” He took my arm and walked with me to the courtyard. Everyone was there, smiling. We stood in front of my father again and this time we made it through till the end without any interruptions. 

As the sun dipped below the horizon turning the world into darkness, candles began being lit all around the two of us. I smiled up at my husband who smiled down at me and pulled me in close as we danced through the night. Life couldn’t get more perfect than this. 

The both of us spent the next few weeks healing and spending as much time as we could together. No one objected to it, no one tried to get us to leave one another’s side. I was grateful that after everything that had happened the two of us made it through and that I got to marry the man I love. I couldn’t have been happier. 

“You’re still slow.” Bucky chided as he hit my leg with the wooden stick for the fifth time. 

“Maybe I’m just distracted.” I replied as I smacked his arm with my stick. He held his arm and looked at me with shock. 

“Fair enough.” He tossed his stick to the side and attempted to tackle me to the ground. I side stepped making him eat the dirt.

“Rude of you to assume I’d let you tackled me.” I said with a smile on my face. He looked up at me with a mischievous look on his face. 

“You’re going to regret that.” He grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. I landed on my butt with an umph. I smacked him in the arm as hard as I could leaving a red handprint. 

“Ow! How rude!” He hollered before he pinned me to the ground. I giggled and stared up at him, he smiled and placed a light kiss upon my lips. “You win this time. Next time, you won’t be so lucky.” I snorted and rolled my eyes. 

“You think it’s that easy to beat me? You think I’ll let you win?” I asked smirking. He helped me to my feet. I dusted myself off and picked up the stick. 

“You will lose eventually.” 

“Are you two done? The king wants you both in the great hall.” Steve said casually leaning against the wall with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah we’re done. He’s tired of losing anyway.” I said gesturing to Bucky who was glaring at my back. 

“Of course he is. Hurry up, he said it’s important.” Steve said before he left us and walked towards the gate. 

We made our way side by side to the great hall. Once inside I immediately noticed the grim look on my fathers face as he spoke to his advisor.

“What’s going on?” I asked as we approached the throne. 

“It’s the neighboring kingdom. They seem to be in trouble. They’re asking for assistance. I’m sending my best men. You two are staying here, under no circumstances are you to go.” I stared at my father like he had lost his mind. 

“We’re some of your best men. How can you just leave us on the sidelines?” I asked incredulously. How dare he leave me out of a good fight. 

“Because. I’m not going to risk losing you again!” He roared at me as he stood up. “Almost losing you twice was enough. Seeing the pain it did to you when you thought James was gone was enough. I’m not risking it. You will stay here and that’s final!” 

“How dare you! You know damn well I’m not going to sit by and watch our men go off and fight! I’m going whether you want me too or not!” I yelled back at him matching his stride. 

“You’re not going and that’s final Eve.” His voice was calmer. “I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you to some war that can be handled by a few men.” 

I watched as his face softened and tears brimmed his eyes. “Fine. I’m not happy about it but fine. I’ll stay here and do something.” He smiled and kisses my head before leaving. 

“Why do you argue with him? You know it’s a losing game.” Bucky said as he walked up behind me. 

“Because he’s a stubborn mule that needs a good challenge every now and then.” I said as I spun on my heel to face him. He smirked and shook his head. 

“You’re as stubborn as him.” 

We spent weeks preparing for our men to return. We no news came of their victory I began to get concerned. I had brought it up many times to my father that he needed to send more men, it always ended in an argument. He eventually sent Bucky out to get a report. I waited day and night for his return. Finally one day he returned with five horses and men with him. I rushed out to him and the others. 

“We lost didn’t we?” I asked as soon as he dismounted his horse. He shook his head and handed his horse off to a stable boy. 

“We won. But we lost just about everyone. These were the few that were healthy enough to come home.” He said solemnly. I seen a few scratches on his armor and ran my finger over them, he stopped me and held my hand. “Stop worrying. It was only a few.” I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. 

“You can’t leave ever again. I had no idea what was happening.” I cried. He lead me to our room where he sat me on the bed and held my hands. 

“You’re fine. I’m fine. That’s all that matters.” He reassured me. We laid in bed that night discussing what we wanted in the future, how we wanted our lives to be.


	8. End of the Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter

As the years passed our love only grew. We had three beautiful children who in turn gave us grandchildren to love and even a few great grandchildren. Our love never once changing for one another, never once faltering for any reason. 

I finished as I closed the book and looked at my great granddaughter’s face. She stared at me with confusion. 

“That didn’t really happen. That’s just a story.” I laughed and looked over my shoulder to see him standing there smiling. 

“It did. All stories were once true. Ask your mother love. She’ll tell you the raven black hair was passed down from me through out the years.” I kissed her head and stood up. Stretching my legs and back after sitting in the chair for hours. 

“Great grandma Eve?” she asked, I had just made it to the door. I turned around and looked at her. “Did the Eve in the story ever fight again?” I laughed and nodded my head. 

“Everyday of her life. She even fought to keep the castle we live in today. Get some sleep little raven.” She laid down, I blew the candle out and walked hand in hand with Bucky to our room. 

“You tell every generation that story.” He commented as he closed the door to our room. 

“Because it’s a good story.” I said as I got into my night gown. “You love that story anyways.” 

He laughed and pulled the bedding down. “Only because I lived it. Now go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” 

I laid awake staring out the window at the sky. I knew it had to be done but being the longest running Queen was amazing. I had to give it over to my grandson in the morning. He had promised to let me stay on as an advisor till I eventually passed. I wish him a long reign and good health, I wasn’t going to make it in the morning. My time had finally come and I was ready, I missed my parents and friend that had long since passed. Bucky had agreed that it was time, we were going together just as we have our whole lives. 

 

Everything was perfect, my children and their children had grown into beautiful, smart, young lady’s and men. I was proud and happy to have lived such a long and loving life. I enjoyed watching my youngest great grand daughter sparring with the young knights in training. History had a funny way of repeating itself.


End file.
